Erased
by Little Green Voice
Summary: If you can’t forgive and forget, I’ll have to do it for you. Well, unfortunately I can’t make you forgive, of course, but forgetting, that I can do. - Dumbledore want's to end the both fighting and hating between his two students. possible HPDM
1. Dumbledore’s Last Resort

_A Harry Potter FanFiction story by __**The Little Green Voice**__: _

**Erased**

**Dumbledore's Last Resort **

Everyone in Hogwarts knew that there was no way Draco Malfoy could keep his hands off of Harry Potter and vice versa. There wasn't a student in the school who hadn't witnessed a fight between the Quiddich captains of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Actually, there were only two house elves that hadn't seen them fight, and considering that all the house elves were working in the kitchen all day it told that the two students had probably set a record of some sort.

They got detention, of course and the Headmaster and teachers tried to speak to them. All sorts of punishments were tried on them, but they never learned. When ever they met in the hallways or class, they fought, at least verbally, but preferring the violent physical fights, very often with no magic and all muggle style. An increasing amount of rather serious injuries by hits, hexes and curses on the two boys or some unfortunate by-passers was starting to make the situation alarmingly serious.

Dumbledore and we all know that if stuffed into a relatively small room or cupboard for a few hours forced to work together on something that requires a temporary truce, they'll deal with the tension between them somehow. Either they would finally talk it over or try to settle it in the rough way as usual. As a human-friendly person that wasn't what Dumbledore wanted to do. Sure it might stop the fighting, but somebody would also most certainly get hurt. Finally Dumbledore, for the sake of the studying peace of the whole school, made up his mind to use the ultimate solution. But was that any better than stuffing them into a cupboard together to settle it?

Well, at first it seemed like the perfect settlement and the Headmaster wondered why he hadn't figured it out sooner. After a few days of serious consideration and a teacher's meeting, he sent a message to both boys to come to his office after classes.

Of course they were fighting behind the door when the Headmaster opened it to let them in his office.

"Now listen carefully both of you", the Headmaster said after the boys had calmed down and stood in front of his desk, both still looking angry. "What I am going to tell now is going to affect you two very much for the next few years you have left in this school. You both know that your behaviour is not tolerable in a school and it's disturbing the studying of other students. You've received detention more often than the Weasley twins and Marauders together, but still no change is to be seen. You fight for the smallest reasons I've ever thought it to be possible to even politely disagree: before, during the War I understood your disagreements were about that, but now with you both on the same side and War in the past, I can't find one single reason why you couldn't be civil to each other. I have been thinking over and over about this problem of yours and I still believe it to be best if you two settle it together by the means of verbal communication, more commonly known as _talking_. And I mean talking like the smart, polite and nice young men you both are when not in the presence of the other. Anyhow, as I have given you that chance many times with nothing more than another fight as a result, I've decided to use the last option I have to settle this."

Dumbledore fell quiet and for a moment just stared at the two boys in front of him. Now and then during his talk they had stolen glances at each other and when their eyes met, Dumbledore felt that if he'd just reach out between them there would be solid hate there. A sudden thought of capturing that solid hate for further research crossed over his rather angry and disappointed mind like a pink super-ball jumping through a busy main street of a big, grey city. Then he shook the pink ball away from his thoughts.

"So", the Headmaster continued. "The solution for this matter is simple yet quite difficult to accomplish. If _you_ can't forgive and forget, _I'll_ have to do it for you. Well, unfortunately I can't make you _forgive_, of course, but _forgetting_, that I can do." Both of the boys looked puzzled and they even forgot to glare at each other for a moment and stared at the Headmaster.

"What I mean is that I will erase all the memories you have of each other and especially of your fights. As you are classmates and therefore have many strong and important memories including both of you, I can't just plainly wipe out everything, but I'm going to do the best I can to alter those memories or fade them in the way that time does. After the process you won't remember each other and I would have to introduce you to each other. Though, given the reason why this must be done I believe it is better if we just let you stay as total strangers. This is a quite large school and you can't always remember everyone's name, especially as you two are in different houses. This is a very radical solution and I have only once before during my career as a headmaster had to use it. It brings many changes with it but I see no other option for you. I believe that in this case it's the best I can do for you and for your classmates and for everyone else in this school." He reached to lift a dusty old book from the small table behind him and placed it in front of him and looked back to the boys. "After graduating I will ask you both to come to my office, explain why you don't remember each other and give you the memories back if you still want them. So, what do you think?" he asked firmly.

"I won't do it and you're not allowed to make me", said the Slytherin quickly, glaring now at the Headmaster. There was fear along with anger on his face now. "You're not touching my head."

"I don't like the idea much either, Sir", said the famous Gryffindor.

"So you both disagree with me when I say that this is the only option we have left?" the Headmaster asked and when both boys nodded, he continued to tiredly ask: "Then what am I to do? Your fighting is disturbing everyone's work and no amount of punishments seems to help. If either of you has another solution I'd be more than happy to hear it. And as for your information, Mr Malfoy, as a Headmaster of Hogwarts I do have the authority to use the means of memory alteration as a last resort for cases like you."

"Sir," the Slytherin started in a more polite manner after a moment of silence, "Maybe if you'd just give us one more chance and we promise to stop the fighting?"

"You have had plenty of chances and you've always disappointed me." Dumbledore said with a cold voice and stern face. "Why would it be any different this time?"

"Because now we now if we fight you'll use the memory-wiping-thing", the Slytherin answered, "And I'd _really_ prefer to keep my memories to myself and in tact and I'll _promise_ to stop fighting if you give me a chance to show it."

"Is that so? One more chance and it'll be all that you need?" The Headmaster asked with a disbelieving face. "Do you agree, Harry?" The Gryffindor merely nodded, looking grim. Even agreeing with the Slytherin's ides seemed to be hard for him to voice out, even if it was a good idea. He looked at the two boys and felt that he had been too gentle with them from the start.

"Well", Dumbledore said after a long pause, "I believe one more chance won't hurt anyone. But if I hear the slightest whisper that you two have so much as snorted impolitely at each other, I'll have no choice but to use the memory charm. I hope you both understand that I have means of watching over you two and you won't be able to fight anywhere or anytime without me knowing about it. And you'll both receive an hour of detention for that last fight. I'll ask Professor Binns to arrange it and he'll inform you the details later", he said, "And I don't want to hear what it was about or who started", he added when both boys opened their mouths to explain. "Now go."

When the students disappeared from his office, Headmaster Dumbledore sighed deeply and seemed to shrink visibly in the chair. Those two had really made his work twice as hard as it already was. He proceeded to summon a house elf and send this for a large pint of Butterbeer. When he got his drink he gave the elf orders to arrange a house elf to follow and spy over both Harry and Draco, day and night.

**TBC...**

**Author'sNote**: So what do you think? For this one there actually is a PLAN on how and what shall I write, I even have all the chapter names ready! So there is a plot and everything, 11 or 12 chapters of fun! Though many things may change, of course... for an example, I still haven't decide exactly HOW will this end – will there be fluffy slash, happily-ever-after-friendship, or a violent fight... :D I'd like to get a lot of reviews so I'll know if I should to change my plans or am I going to the right way, so... press the button and drop a line or two! Thank you for reading!

Next chapter**: ****Fighting Against Fighting** will be here in a few days, it just needs a little finishing! Will the boys be able to keep their promise?


	2. Fighting Against Fighting

_A Harry Potter FanFiction story by __**The Little Green Voice**__: _

**Erased**

**A/N:** I just realized that Dumbledore should be dead... erm... therefore you must imagine that this story starts its own alternative universe from somewhere around The Order of the Phoenix. Also, we are now on Harry's 6th year but the war is already over. Confusing, huh?

Well, the reason for going over the minor issue of WAR was that I wanted to concentrate on the interesting social knot called Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They seem very alike ... but then again opposites... odd. And also, I am very disappointed that J.K. Rowling didn't want to solve the fights between Harry and Draco, or explain much about Draco's motives but just left the end open like that... grr. But well, when the end's open, you can write your own. That's what I did more or less in the one-shot "Not Quite One of Them", which is, in fact, getting a sequel some day soon(ish).

But now without further ado, enjoy the chapter 2 of Erased:

**Fighting Against Fighting**

When the door to Dumbledore's office shut behind Harry, he felt a huge shudder of relief run through him. He stepped into the descending staircase and only then remembered his arch nemesis walking next to him. The familiar annoyance and anger set off in his mind the second he thought of Malfoy. But now he'd really have to find a way to calm down if he wanted to keep his mind to himself and Dumbledore out of his deepest secrets and memories.

He knew that once a wizard such as Dumbledore gets into your head and memories, nothing is safe. And there were quite a lot of things that Harry – just like anyone of us would – really wanted to keep only for himself. Mind and memories were the most private thing in a person, even if some muggle "psychologists" claimed the contrary, anyone should understand the mind isn't just an archive of memories about what has happened to you. If only it was just the memories, then Harry wouldn't have so much against fading some of the most annoying ones, but as his _thoughts, opinions, deepest emotions _towards and about other people and situations were also firmly connected with the memories, he really didn't want Dumbledore to mess with anything. After all your thoughts and emotions are the ones that you don't want others, not even your best, most loyal and important friends to get free access to.

So what if he'd have to not fight with Malfoy. If that was what he had to do in order to keep his thoughts as a secret then that was what he was going to do. It couldn't be that hard. Hermione and even Ron had learned how to just shrug off the stupid comments and idiotic acting; surely he could do it too. And hopefully Malfoy would be just as eager to keep his mind Dumbledore-free and that way make his work easier.

As if he had been listening to Harry's thoughts, Malfoy started talking. He sounded tense but the usual annoying self-confidence was still there for Harry to hear and get even more annoyed about.

"Don't ruin this now, Potter", he almost muttered, "I'm warning you. Because, if you make me fight with you one more time, I'll make it brutal and worth the whole memory wiping."

"If you think I'm afraid of that threat, you're wrong." Harry started, trying to keep his head clear and rage in control and unheard (and gosh, it was hard!). "Just stop being such a prick and we'll have no problem with-"

Just then the staircase landed to the corridor and they stepped right in front of the very serious Professors Snape and McGonagal.

"I was under the impression that by now you two would be strangers to each other. How come it seems that nothing has changed?" Snape's cold voice murmured. "Must be in the genes then, doesn't it?"

"We got a last chance, Sir", Draco hurried to answer.

"Well it looks like you're not going to last longer than five minutes with it." Professor McGonagal snapped. "Now get going and don't talk to each other at all if you can't talk politely."

Harry set off walking straight to the Gryffindor Common room, avoiding Malfoy's annoying eye and ignoring the annoying fact that he was walking annoyingly in the same corridor. He turned another way from the next crossing corridor even though it meant that he'd have to take a longer detour. He just couldn't be in the other's annoying presence if he wanted to avoid a fight. And Dumbledore's memorywhiping-attack.

Malfoy's steps faded away and Harry started thinking. How was he to stand that bastard for the next two very long years in the school without loosing it and doing something that would lead into his head getting emptied and thoughts searched. He just had to control himself, there was no other choice. How long had he wanted to hit Dudley with the worst hex he knew and still hadn't done it?

When he finally reached the Fat Lady, he was already feeling positive that he could fight the annoyance Malfoy aroused in him. And when he told about this to Ron and Hermione even their suspicious thoughts didn't ruin his belief. Both of them were rather surprised of the severity of Dumbledore's "last resort". Hermione, of course, suggested that he'd use a calming potion of some sort and promised to look for a proper one the next day, but Harry was positive he could manage without any "drugs". Ron was just plain sceptic.

"Seriously, the day when I see you and Malfoy in the same room for more than fifteen minutes without a single insult thrown by either of you, I'll kiss that bloody Aragog of Hagrit's." The read-head said.

"Well, thanks for your support mate! But I really have to stop the fighting with him if I don't want to loose my memories, so prepare for the kissing, mate."

"Why don't you want to loose them, Harry?" Hermione asked suddenly "It seems that there's just too much hate between you two from all the fights before that you can't stop it even if you don't have anything to fight over anymore. Maybe it would help-"

"I don't want Dumbledore in my head. I don't want him to see what I think and feel! It's private! Even if he'd be just erasing and fading and arranging everything there is about Malfoy, he'd be definitely touching some stuff I don't want him to know! Have you forgotten how many times I have done and thought things that would really make him feel disappointed? Just think about all the things we did –sneaking around without promision, stealing from Snape – And do you really think I want him to know how I used to hate him when he was ignoring my feelings and using me as a weapon in the war? I know he didn't mean to, but that's what I felt and I don't want him to know that! Do I have to explain more?" Harry suddenly noticed that he had been talking a tad too loudly – almost shouting – and that everyone in the common room was staring at him.

"I see your point. But I'm sure he'd understand. And I think he might know your feelings during the war already", Hermione said with a calm, quiet voice.

"I know he might, but he also might not. He probably thinks I was always true to the cause and faithful, good soldier! " Harry said, this time much more quiet but still anxious, "And that's definitely not the only thing I want to keep secret from him – don't you two have things you don't want anyone to know? Feeling, thoughts, hopes, dreams? How would you feel if he'd threaten to do it to you?"

"I wouldn't go through it unless I really had to." Ron said abruptly, "I mean, everyone's got secrets", he blurted out and blushed a little.

"Well. I guess you both got a point. But what if you fail and fight?" Hermione asked.

"Then I'll let him do it. That was the deal. That's why I'm going to stop fighting with Malfoy. He's not worth it."

"That's the spirit, mate." Harry jumped when he heard a voice right next to him, but it was only grinning Fred Weasley.

"I hope you'll have some of that fair and friendly spirit for tomorrow's game! You know, Gryffindor versus Slytherin." Said Fred's twin brother from Harry's other side and the two strolled away sniggering. The comment wiped out all of Harrys positive mood.

"I totally forgot the game! Oh, gosh, how can I stand him on the field? He's always so arrogant and unfair and -"

"Isn't there anything _good_ you could say about him, Harry? It might help if you'd think of something good in him instead of all the bad things."

"Where did that come from?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Anger Management for Family Troubles, written by Phil Noddings. I borrowed it from a muggle library. Muggle psychology is really interesting and I can't understand why they don't teach it here, it would be excellent minor subject for anyone wanting to become Obliviator."

"Whatever."

"Come on, say one good thing about Malfoy, Harry", Hermione insisted.

"There isn't any!"

"Think about this way: he is determined, isn't he? And a very good student too. Can't you try?" She tried. A silence followed. Harry stared at the fireplace and didn't flinch at the question. "It would help you control your emotions when you meet him. Unless if you really don't even care about trying..." Hermione trailed. But Harry was quiet.

Finally she decided to let it be and randomly chose a book form the pile she had set for tonight's light reading and started reading. Ron didn't want to interrupt Harry's seemingly gloomy thoughts and decided to face the unavoidable: he picked up the potions book with a expression of pure disgust.

There was a long silence only cut by soft noises of turning pages and the soft ratchet of the fire.

"He's a good flyer", Harry said suddenly.

"Who?" Ron asked, baffled.

"Malfoy. He's a good flyer. That's something good in him. I guess. But I can't understand how thinking about that helps me to stand him in tomorrow's game", Harry said.

**A/N part2: **Ah, isn't it cute how the wonders of modern psychology can solve even the most hate filled relationship! And yes, I am studying in the department of Education and yes I just today had my educational psychology & ethics course exam. :D Whee, it's over now!! And there I got the name Noddings for Hermione's book, though if I understood right, Noddings is more of the ethics writer.

Anyhow: tell me what you think! And also feel free to comment on possible grammar errors, I do my own beta-ing and try very hard but of course no-one can be perfect. And many sweet thankyous to you who reviewed the first


	3. Flight and Fight

_A Harry Potter FanFiction story by __**The Little Green Voice**__: _

**ERASED**

_**A/N**__: As you may have noticed, this story is going on a LOT slower than Strange Disease. This is due to too little time and too lazy writer. And I also want to finish Strange Disease before this so it's on top of my priority list whereas this one is one of those "I want to do this well"-things. But anyhow, here's a new chapter! This was written in 2 weeks, so don't expect me to update the next one quite tomorrow xD But I hope you enjoy and if you did or didn't, tell me why. I'd love to have some constructive critisism. I have to confess that for this chapter I haven't had a proper spell checking thing because of the old pc I'm writing with. I tried to check it myself, but this is only my second language so... I hope there's nothing so wrong that it'll distract you from the plot. :)_

**Flight and Fight**

"Rescheduled? What do you mean rescheduled? You just _don't_ cancel a Quiddich match! It's never been done! Not in general leagues, not on big national leagues, not even on junior daycare leagues! You just never reschedule a game of Quddich, it's a law, a more important law than any of those muggle nutral laws, it just can_not_ be done!!" The Great Hall was echoing with angry weasley-voice.

"Ron, aren't you overreacting a little? It's just a game. I mean, even Wimbledon would be rescheduled if there would be a weather like that outside."

"No, no, no! Weather is supposed to be a part of Quiddich! It's an important aspect of the game! It measures which team is the most daring, who really wants to win!" Ron just kept going, he recitated rules, guidebooks, philosophical books about Quiddich ... "And besides, Quiddich is much more important, interesting and popular than any muggle wingdengwong!"

While half listening to Ron's ranting, Harry was still reading the hand-written, rather small and hurriedly made note on the wall of the Great Hall. They were the first to get to breakfast from Gryffindor, and only a few obviously non-Quddich fan Huffelpuffs were strolling from the corridors to the hall. One of them stopped for a moment to read the note and then (without starting to rant about it as Ron was still doing after fifteen minutes) ran to catch up his friends.

"It's not even next week, I wonder why they changed the date so much..." Harry noticed, "And the reason is 'weather and other problems'. What do they mean with 'other problems'?"

"A real Quiddich game won't be cancelled even if all the referees would drop dead and the both teams would be missing their brooms! This is a scandal! This is a terrible insult towards _any true _Quiddich player or -fan! I want to complain about this, they just _can't do this!_"

"Ron, calm down. They already did. And besides, with no Quiddich match this afternoon, I guess it means that we'll have that double History of Magic after all, yeppee. Wonder if Binns expects us to return those essays today?" Harry said, patting Ron's back, the redhead was totally red in the face and was breathing hard as if he had ran a cooper's test. Hermione's eyes widened at Harry's last comment.

"What essays? Oh, gods! We need to do them at lunch break, he said he wanted them for next lesson! We'll be in so much trouble now!" She sounded hysterical.

But they weren't in much trouble. Professor Binns had called sick (how on earth being sick was possible for a ghost, they didn't have a clue...) and the class was dismissed after reading one chapter of their books. The unexpected free evening didn't go as well as it could have, because of Ron who kept reading his copy of Quiddich through the Ages while muttering angrily with a grim look on his face.

The next day Harry realized that he had just spent one whole day without fighting (or even wanting to fight) with Malfoy. He congratulated himself, altough later in the afternoon he heard that Malfoy had been in the Hospital Wing since yesterday evening because of some potion gone wrong. The information made him depressed, not because Malfoy was suffering but because it wasn't a great achievement not to fight with someone who is absent.

The next two days were harder. Malfoy was back on classes and as annoying as ever - if not more. Fourteen times they were only an inch from fighting and were only held back by the scary faith of getting their memories messed. But the hate was there, solid and hard as ever and for the first time Hermione understood how truly unique this situation was. She was amazed by the way a slightest movement or tone of voice from Malfoy could arouse such a horrible rage in her other best friend while Ron didn't even notice what Malfoy had done wrong. What was it, Hermione wondered, that made Herry notice all those little things?

On the fifth day after the talk in Dumbledore's office, Harry was feeling as if there was something horribly poisonous boiling inside him. He snapped at Ron and Hermione and caused a group of first year girls start crying and did such a bad job at the Quiddich practise that the rest of the team just left after a half an hour of listening to him shouting about every little detail. He even manged to piss off his owl with the endless ranting about a certain Shlytherin. Hermione suggested that he should try hit a pillow. Ron commented that with all that anger, he probably would need to avada kedavra the poor thing to get any of that rage out. But even if he tried to hit the pillow and in the death of night sneaked down to the common room to curse it with all his might, it did nothing. The feeling was still inside him and it was eating him alive.

He spent the weekend doing homework, avoiding other people and pretending to be reading. He was starting to think that forgetting really might be the only way to stop him from fighting Malfoy, because he was becoming unable to think about anything else except Malfoy. He felt he was going to go nuts if he wouldn't be able to punch him the next time they'd meet.

And, very suitably, the next time they met just happened to be the perfect situation to do just that. Harry arrived to Professor Binn's classroom ten minutes early half because Hermione had made him leave in time, half because he wanted to avoid meeting Malfoy alone on the corridors and thus spend less time with him. He sat on one of the chairs in the room. In his mind he went trough his action plan. He had actually written it down on a piece of pergament that lay now forgotten inside his schoolbag up in the tower.  
_  
1. Don't look, don't touch (or punch, don't even think about that!!)!  
2. Don't listen, answer shortly if absolutely necessary!  
3. Think about Quiddich tactiques, but not about the upcoming Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match!  
4. After every mean thought about that bastard, think a nice thought (doesn't have to be about the idiot if it's impossible, just think nice things like flying, playing Wizard Chess etc.)  
5. Do whatever Binns makes you do as fast and well as possible in order to get out of there as soon as possible!!  
__6. what ever happens, __**DON'T FIGHT WITH MALFOY!!**__**!!**_

The last rule in the action plan was circled with red ink. Unnecessary to mention, I guess, that no. 4 of his rules was made up by Psychologist-Hermione - or well, kind of. Harry had borrowed her psychology book, as a sort of last resort. When he had asked for it Hermione had congratulated him of the clearly improving motivation.

The truth was that he was feeling truly, madly, deeply... very _desperate_.

Harry felt a huge wave of relief when Professor Binns arrived before Malfoy, who ran in to the class some five minutes after the Professor had glided trough the door. When the Professor declared their assignment, Harry was very pleased to hear Malfoy grunt annoyed about such a boring thing. Right after the thought he mentally slapped himself, wiped the malicious grin from his face and tried to think about something good in the pale boy now ranting. He then walked to the chalkboard, took a chalk and started his work.

"Why do I have to do lines and without magic? I'm a pure-blooded wizard and this is just a waste of time for anyone with the slightest magic in them!" Malfoy started whining ,driving Harry mad with his ever-so annoying and arrogant voice. The Slytherin hadn't taken a step towards the board where Harry was already finishing his second ´I will not fight during pauses´.

"Now now, Mister Malfoy, this isn't about what is useful and what isn't. This is a detention, not an extra class." Binns answered, somehow managing to sound absolutely boring even while talking, not lecturing.

"But this is Muggle stuff! My father wouldn't approve this!"

"Well you may write a written complaint about this for him and the school governors if you feel that this isn't a suitable punishment method. But first you will do as I said. Or would you rather have me call Filch and ask him to arrange something else for you?"

This time Harry had to smile at the thought of Malfoy hanging upside down chained in to the ceiling somewhere in the cold dungeons, with Filch torturing him in the "good old day's means". The thought seemed to have gone trough the slytherin's head, because he had appeared on the other side of the chalkboard and started to write without saying a word.

Writing in silence side by side for an hour with an annoying person doesn't really sound like a horrible thing, but for Harry, it was as bad as any torture Filch could come up with. Malfoy seemed to be determined to make Harry punch him. He grinned maliciously at him, even stepped on his feet twice "by accident" of course and - on the whole just annoyed the hell out of him. After the 100 ´I will not fight on pauses´, which Harry finished a few minutes before Malfoy, Professor Binns sent them away with a serious warning of never to fight again.

On the corridor, Harry speeded and almost ran up in to the Gryffindor tower. He felt so infuriated that he thought he might curse Malfoy unconciously and even without a wand if he'd have to be one more minute near him. It was just ... _He_ was just so ... _an arrogant, evil, racistic, annoying, selfish, big-headed, self-centered, stupid bastard! _For a moment Harry sat in the common room, thinking about all the words that he could describe Malfoy with. Then he saw Fred and George on the other side of the room and remembered that the rescheduled game of Quiddich would be the day after tomorrow.

"Oh, Merlin's sake! I can't do this!" He sighed, staring at the fire and feeling absolutely tired.

The next day Malfoy wasn't giving any signs of trying not to fight Harry. He was as bad as usual, eventhough he didn't really say much (not even to call Hermione a mudblood), he still was such a pric that Harry was feeling as if his head would explode with anger any second now. The Quiddich practise that night didn't start well, but after a few full-speed rounds around the feald and some general accurancy practises he (and the team) felt rather positive about the game.

When the morning came, Harry was sure he could hold his anger trough it. Ron was looking doubtful but Hermione kept giving him new advices he had read from another muggle anger management book from another muggle psychologist - this time thought, Harry knew the writer but he doubted even Dr. Phill could solve this twisted, hate filled relationship. But she just kept going on and on about ´reflected feelings´ and other strange terms Harry hadn't heard of. It didn't help at all.

"Hermione, please, stop that. I won't have time to think trough what was the first time things went wrong or how it should've gone. I also won't be able to get to know Malfoy while trying to catch the Snitch before him. The game is starting in fifteen minutes, so unless you have anything that'll work quick, please stop making me nervous!"

"Well I do have a calming potion", she said, pullig a small bottle of night sky-colored liquid from her pocket. "I made it yesterday. You should take it just before the game starts."

"No, I have to be alert, I can't go dozing off ten feet up in the air!" Harry answered. He had seen how Vernon Dursley's calming pills worked, almost caused a chain crash.

"This isn't the same as the muggle things. It just clears your head, cuts the sharp edge from any strong feelings", Hermione explained when they arrived to the stadium. "At least take it with you and drink if you start feeling really angry." She added and pushed the bottle in Harry's hand. Then Hermione followed Ron to the audience stands.

Harry hid the bottle in his Quiddich robes and walked inside the Gryffindor team's tent to get ready. At least it wouldn't hurt to have something up his sleeve in case Malfoy would be totally unbareable.

The game started rather well, Gryffindor taking the first goal, soon followed by two for Slytherin who seemed to have found two new and very good chasers. Harry didn't worry much about this, because he knew they were better as a team and while he thought about this, his team scored again as if to prove it to him. The only thing that Harry was really worrying about was Malfoy. The blonde slytherin seemed to have a whole new tactique for seeking the snitch, though Harry had no idea how was it supposed to work. Malfoy was lingering in the Slytherin end of the stadium without even looking to the other end. He was circeling the Slytherin hoops and keeping well away from Harry.

Was the bastard trying not to cause a fight? He felt a jolt of suprise when he realized he was actually pleased about something in the blonde boy. Immediately he noticed one of the slytherin beaters aim a Bludger towards the gryffindor keeper who had no time to dodge it. "Bastards!", Harry thought to himself while his best keeper fell off of his broom to the sand below the hoops, allowing a goal for slytherin. Hitting keepers must be Malfoy's new training method. The annoying bastard, couldn't afford to play one single fair game or they'd loose.

He was feeling the familiar rage build up inside him and it got even worce when he saw Malfoy glance towards him with his ever-so arrogant smirk. Harry thought about the calming potion Hermione had giiven to him, but decided to save it for a worce fury. Besides, he had to be alert and ready to catch the Snitch before Malf-

And there it was: the Snitch was speeding right past his nose!

Malfoy had also noticed it and was already flying after it. Gasping of surprise, Harry quickly sped up after them. He had to dodge a bludger from one of the slytherin beaters, but he got closer and closer, slowly got past Malfoy who tried to push him aside (the bastard), held up his hand towards the golden ball - he could almost touch it... And then the Snich did an unexpectedly sharp turn, making the both seekers loose balance on their brooms and crash into each others pretty hard and starting to fall down.

The next moment, Harry woke up in the Gryffindor common room couch. He could see Ron and Hermione standing next to him, looking serious.

"What happened?" He asked. And when he saw their faces better, he suddenly knew.

"You fought with Malfoy", Hermione said quietly, clearly trying to say it as softly and gently as she could. "And Dumbledore wants to see you tomorrow before breakfast."

_**A/N:**__ So, how was it? Thanks for reading, hugs for reviewing!_

_And the next chapter will be..._

**Gone For Good?** _The Memory Charm is put on action. The last moments as enemies turn out to be different than Harry had thought. Friends, family and classmates are forbidden to tell them the truth about each other, but will they keep the secret when both Harry and Draco seem to have changed so much? And is it for the better or for the worce...? Find out in the next chapter..._

(do I sound like TV-shop? And that's not all, if you order now... xD)


	4. Gone for Good?

_A Harry Potter FanFiction story by__ The Little Green Voice:_

**Erased**

**A/N: **I couldn't help it and so I had to write another chapter of Erased before I continue Strange Disease. I just like writing this too much to stop... :) This story still is second on my prioritylist, also because it seems that (judging from the amount of hits, fav's and reviews) Strange Disease is more popular and therefore more people are waiting for me to update it. But actually this is more interesting for me to write, after all, I actually have a plotline to follow and everything for this one ;) that's new for me you know :D And also, this is a little less-chlichéd HPDM-fic. And I'm still not even sure if this is going to be slash! (OMG!) But anyway I'm going to try finish (or at least update) Strange Disease before this one.

Anyhow, as you know from reading the last chapter, Harry and Draco failed with their last chance and will now get their memories messed with by everyone's favourit Headmaster! What happens on their last moments as enemies? Read and enjoy... :)

**Gone for Good?**

Harry cried. He had no idea why, but he cried quetly for what felt like the whole night. He had went straight to bed after having woken up down in the common room, he hadn't even said a word to Hermione or Ron. He felt he had failed everything and everyone, most of all himself. But even more he cried because he felt an unexplained feeling of both relief and fear.

In the morning he had a strange feeling of emptiness spiced with a fear that felt like a cold, sharp blade in his lungs. Before that morning he hadn't really thought what it would mean if he would really be loosing all his memories that would have to do with Malfoy. He was afraid he wouldn't remember the first time he saw Hogwarts because the other boy had been there, he was afraid he would be missing things like his first Quiddich match against Slytherin. Could he remember the feeling when they had won the House Cup from Slytherin with last minute points on first year? - the list seemed to go on and on. And in only an hour or so he wouldn't be remembering any of those things.

When he had woken up after the Quiddich match he hadn't remembered anything about the fight, but after waking up that morning he did. The memories were rather slurred as if he was looking at them trough a red mist or a thin, red veil, but he remembered. He had been so sure Malfoy had somehow cheated and caused the crash. It had been Harry who started, not Malfoy. He had hit first.It had also been he who had crashed on Malfoy so he couldn't even use that as an excuse for what he had done. Harry felt absolutely devastated and ashamed. Dumbledore had been there, of course, so he knew who had breaken the truce.

When he walked downstairs with Ron and Hermione he felt like a criminal centensed to death. Each step felt like it would be his last. Harry wondered would he remember any of this later.

Hermione and Ron had tried their best to cheer him up in the morning, but they only made him think wether he would remember everything they had gone trough together. A lot had had something to do with Malfoy. How come Malfoy was always been there?

When they arrived to the Great Hall, Harry felt as if he was going to loose his best friends for forever. Hermione seemed to notice some of his fear and hugged him quickly.

"Dumbledore is a great wizard, you can trust him to do things right", Hermione said.

"And no matter if you wouldn't remember anything afterwards, we'd come and introduce ourselves to you again! Don't worry so much, mate!" Ron said, slapping Harry's back in a friendly, reassuring way.

Even if he was a little comforted and even managed a little smile at what Ron had said, he couldn't stop feeling colder and colder when he walked towards the Headmaster's office.

When he finally stepped inside the circular room, it felt as cozy and friendly as ever. Harry was surprised to notice that the cold he had felt in the corridors was gone the moment he had entered the room. Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his table, reading a huge old book. Harry realized that Malfoy was there already only when he spoke and the familiar sneering voice lighted up the anger inside Harry right from the very first word.

"Now are you going to do this thing or not?" The arrogance of the slytherin's voice was crumbling and he was also clearly afraid. Noticing this similarity didn't help Harry in controlling his anger and only Dumbledore's voice stopped him from snapping something to the other boy.

"Just a moment, dear boys", Professor Dumbledore muttered with his usual, friendly manner. Harry had expected him to be angry. "I am checking a few very important details to avoid doing anything wrong with you two. You may use this moment by saying your goodbyes to each others." And as if he had seen the hateful glare his students threw towards each other at this, he added: "I will expell you if you fight one more time."

For five or so minutes all three of them were quiet. Then Harry noticed Fawkes when it moved on a chair next to one of the huge bookshelves and walked to it. The bird had once saved his life and somehow Harry started wishing it could do it again. He raised his hand to pet the phoenix but suddenly the bird jumped off the chair, spread it's wings and flew to Dumbledore's desk. No help coming from there then. He was trapped, there was no way out. Harry felt cold fear start creeping back but at the same time Dumbledore stood up from his chair and Harry turned to look at him when he spoke.

"I believe we are ready to start. Is there anything you wish to tell me except for who started the fight on the field?" The Headmaster's voice was sounding strict but there was a smile in his blue eyes while he waited for the boys to answer. He didn't seem to be angry at all, or disappointed. Harry was feeling uncomfortable. It wasn't right, Dumbledore should be angry at them. Harry was just about to open his mouth to ask when Malfoy got there first.

"Why aren't you yelling at us about this?" he asked.

"Because there is no reason in yelling at you if I am going to make you forget it all anyway. Besides, I believe you have had your punishment last night: neither of you look like you had had any sleep at all. I take it you were feeling rather bad about this?"

"Well of course we were, you're going to mess our minds because of a fight!" Malfoy yelled at the Headmaster. Harry only nodded when the bright blue eyes turned to x-ray the answer from him too.

"Not because of _a _fight, but _several_, Mr Malfoy. Being so nervous, you must have had wild beliefs about what I am going to do to you now. But on the other hand, Memory Alteration isn't a thing that is part of common knowledge, wether you were raised by wizards or not." While saying this, Dumbledore reached out to lift the big book he had been reading from his desk and showed them the page that had been open. Runes, Harry recognized from Hermione's books but had no idea what it said.

"Mr Malfoy, I believe that you have taken Anchient Runes. Tell me, can you read this?"

"No. I've never seen that kind of runes", the slytherin said.

"Of course you haven't. This is a special type of rune writing only meant for Memory Alteration spells and techniques. Its use and users are very strictly superwised and one can learn to read this only in the Ministry of Magic's Obliviator training. This way not everyone can use _Obliviate_ to their neighbour when ever they have a disagreement over something. Because of the great pover in it, it is important that the ways of Memory Alteration are kept only in the right hands and used only when absolutely necessary. Yes, Harry, you have a question?"

Harry hadn't raised his hand or anything, but Dumbledore seemed to have noticed that he had been wondering about a certain thing. Without giving much thought to how Dumbledore had read his mind, Harry blurted out his thoughts.

"On our second year Ron and Hermione used Obliviate on Gilderoy Lockheart and it wasn't hard although none of us had any idea of even the kind of runes they teach in Anchient Runes lesson. We just shouted 'obliviate' and pointed at him with our wands."

"Yes. But what you did was a rough version of what true Oblivitator can do. Your spell could be discovered by anyone, and though it worked for what purpose you needed it and was very hard to mend, it wasn't a real obliviate. It was as if you had used a handgun by hitting with it."

"What's a handgun?" Malfoy asked abrubtly.

Harry looked at him, baffled at the odd question, but when Dumbledore didn't seem to want to answer but looked at him expectingly, he explained:

"A Muggle weapon that shoots bullets and kills if you get hit", he said, speaking quickly as to not to let his annoyance get any worce. He had almost managed to forget the other boy was in the room, but now he was annoyed at him again. How could that bastard stand there looking so arrogant and self-centered?

"Yes. And you don't use it by hitting and therefore I won't be using Obliviate on you by just shouting and pointing. So, what I am trying to tell you is that you have been worrying for almost nothing. It is true that you may have trouble remembering certain details about some situations where you two have had an argument, but I don't believe you will notice anything is wrong. You see, in my youth, when I wanted to learn as much as I could about anything to do with magic, I completed the Obliviator training with rather good marks if I may say so myself. Therefore you don't have to worry about me getting to know all your secrets. If I wasn't an authorised Obliviator, there would be someone from the Ministry doing this and do you think they could stand a job where they would have to see trough every thought and memory of a person when ever they did their work? I won't even find out your favourit color unless you have shouted it to each other during a fight. And, of course, I have signed a paper that forbids me to tell anyone anything I may or may not see during non-interrogation-related memory alteration assignments. And this considered as a non-interrogation situation." Dumbledore smiled at the clearly relieved expression on Harry's face. When he glanced at Malfoy, he noticed that the Headmaster's speech hadn't convinced him.

"I don't believe you can do it so well. I want a Ministry wizard to do it", he said. Dumbledore's eyes seemed to become a tad colder shade of blue when he answered, sounding both disappointed and annoyed.

"I know your father wants to keep his secrets to himself and that he has probably adviced you to say you rather want someone else than me to do this, but think about this: how much it helps if it's a Ministry Obliviator that finds out something rather than me, a mere Headmaster of a school? Isn't it the _Ministry_ that your father doesn't want to mess with?"

Malfoy thought about this for a moment and answered with a grim, though kind of surrendered look in his face: "You'll do it then."

"So. Are we ready ? No more fears and worries?" Dumbledore said, laying the book he had been holding in his hands back on the desk and picking up his wand from his pocket. "For your own comfort, I will put you into sleep for the time that I need for arranging your memories" He waved his wand and two beds appeared from thin air one next to Harry the other one next to Malfoy. "It will also be a good excuse for you loosing all memories of this morning when you wake up in the Hospital Wing. We will say that your crash on yesterday's Quiddich match was harder than it looked. Of course, both of you crashed with a Bludger rather than each other."

He looked at the both of them for a long while without saying anything. Finally he sighed and continued, looking a little older and more tired; "I am very sad about having to do this to you, but I believe that last week has shown you that there isn't any other way to keep you two in a same school safely. If only the war hadn't happened, I believe you two might have had a very different kind of relationship."

Harry felt very doubtful about the comment but didn't say anything. Instead, he did as Dumbledore next told them to and sat on the bed next to him and took a light purple potion from him.

"That'll make you sleep until late in the afternoon. Just drink it once you're ready and while you start feeling the effect if you could think about the first time you two met, it would help my job a lot." Dumbledore smiled at them and turned to turn a page in the big rune book and read something from there, turning his back at them.

Harry stared at the potion and decided to do it quickly before the fear would come back again. He had trusted Dumbledore before, why not now. But something kept him from drinking the potion. He felt he should say something to Malfoy before he'd forget him. It didn't feel right to end things without saying anything, well, something. Why - he had no idea, but he wanted to say _something_. He ganced at the other boy who was sitting Malfoy was looking at his potion, seemingly thinking about something. It startled Harry when Malfoy abrubtly spoke.

"It was nice knowing you, Potter", the blonde boy said, quickly looking in his eyes and then turning his head as quickly away, drowning the potion with one big gulp. Harry looked at him baffled about what he had said. But Malfoy didn't stop there, after drinking the potion he looked into Harry's eyes more firmly and continued with a softer voice that seemed to become sleepier with every word. "It really was nice, in a way, at least for me. Might've been nicer without the war and-"

And then Harry saw his arch nemesis' eyes close, and the Slytherin fell on the bed, fast asleep. The potion bottle fell on the floor and craked in two pieces.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, but also the Headmaster seemed to be equally amazed at Malfoy's last words to Harry as he was. Harry wondered what he had meant, but then remembered that he wouldn't remember it or anything else about this when he'd wake up anyway.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded at him, drunk the potion and immediately felt soft, warm and unbelievably tired. He closed his eyes and lay back on the floor. On the last minute he remembered to try and think about the first time he had met Draco Malfoy, but he could only remember those weird words that were said just a moment ago and that weird stare that had been nothing like the cold hateful glares he had used to get.

"T'was nice knowing you ... too ... without war ... nice... know you...", he mumbled as an answer, but the only one to hear what he said was the rather baffled Headmaster who then, after remembering what he was supposed to do, shook his head and picked up his book.

"Now what was that spell again..." he muttered and, hearing a very much giggle-kind of voice from the paintings on the walls, he smiled at them and then pointed his wand towards one of the boys.

_"Obliviate!"_

At the same time, breakfast in the Great Hall was interrupted by Professor McGonagall who had stood up to inform that all sixth year students and everyone close to Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy were asked to stay in the Great Hall instead of going on their first lessons. He then proceeded to tell everyone that if either of the two soon ex-enemies were to act strangely, it would be because of a rather serious head injuries that were caused by their accident on the previous day's Quiddich match. Only the boy's classmates and "everyone close to them" (which seemed to mean almost the whole Gryffindor and Slytherin house and a pretty large group of students from the other two houses who McGonagal was sure had never even spoken to neither of the boys) got to know about the Memory Alteration and it's reasons. And because the story was about the Golden Saviour of the Wizarding Kind and the Hot Slytherin Ice Prince, the whole school knew all about it by luch time.

After their last lessons, Ron and Hermione headed to the Hospital Wing. When they opened the door and walked inside, they couldn't see Harry or Malfoy, but could easily guess that they were on the two beds that were hidden behind white curtains on opposite sides of the room.  
But to their surprise, they saw Professor Dumbledore there, sitting on an enchanted-looking cozy armchair and, judging from the pile of books, lemon drops, empty tea cups and a half-eaten sandwich next to his chair, he seemed to have spend the whole day there.

"Ah, there you are", the Headmaster said cheerfully when they greeted him politely. "Harry's not up yet, so have a seat." He took out his wand, waved it and two similar armchars appeared opposite to his. Ron and Hermione sat down, Ron wondering what they were going to hear, Hermione looking curious about the strange runes in his book.

"I believe you have been told about what Harry has gone trough?" Dumbledore asked after a while. When they nodded, he continued. "The magic I did is probably going to affect Mr. Malfoy more than him, but I have to warn you two too, because, if I'm not very much mistaken, you are the two closest to him."

"Warn, about what? He's okay, isn't he? Everything went well, didn't it?" Hermione asked, sounding alert. Ron looked shocked and could only stare at the Headmaster, becoming paler every moment.

"It's nothing life-threathening. Everything went without problems while I was obliviating them, though it did take longer than I had presumed. As you may know, these two had a very special kind of rivalry relationship for six years and I had to track down every memory of their hate towards the other. Human mind is a very strange and complex thing -"

"Yes, but what did you want to warn us about, Headmaster? Is Harry going to be different when he wakes up?" Ron stared at Hermione with his eyes wide open. This must have been the first time she interrupted a teacher - let alone a headmaster. But Dumbledore didn't seem to be offended, instead he smiled calmingly.

"I was going to tell you to not to be alarmed if Harry becomes more - how should I say - himself. Yes, I believe that would be a good word. Himself in the way that he was as a younger boy. You see, I'm guessing that deleting the memories of such a hate-filled relationship might bring up an older and in a way, a more real self of a person. Though Harry has had many other and even more traumatic experiences in his life, this somehow has been more in his mind than the others. Or how do you two feel?" While Dumbledore spoke, both of his students seemed to clearly calmer.

"So he will remember us?" Ron asked. Dumbledore smiled at this.

"Yes, he will remember you two. The only thing he won't remember is Draco Malfoy. He will remember that your rat bit Mr. Goyle on Hogwarts Express the first time you two were coming to Hogwarts. He will even remember what was said then and what you were eating. But he won't be remembering who was that boy who came to ask if it was true that Harry Potter was on that compartment. And no matter how much he'll try, he can't even remember what he was wearing or what his voice sounded like." Dumbledore smiled again and, easily guessing what the two students were thinking, "I don't know much more than what I already did. And what I found out I am not allowed to tell to anyone or use the information in other ways. Any secrets you may have had are safe. Mr Weasly surely knows what it means when I say I am a fully authorised Ministry Obliviator and I'm certain that Miss Granger can find it out faster than I can say Quiddich."

Right then they heard a strange mumbling sounds from one of the beds behind the while curtains and Madam Pomfrey ran towards it and disappeared behind the curtains. After a while her read reappeared to tell that Harry was awake.

"One more thing before you go to him," Dumbledore held up a hand when Ron and Hermione shifted to get up. The Headmaster continued speaking quietly, almost whispering to them; "I hope you both understand how important it is that Harry won't get a clue of what this really is. He needs to think that this is all about a Quiddich accident - I believe McGonagall has told you the details? Yes? Good. If he seems different, don't pay attention and don't tell him anything. If you are worried about him, come to me."

"We understand", they said and Dumbledore allowed them to go. He himself got up too, got rid of the armchairs and walked out of the Hospital Wing. He started walking towards the dungeons and the Slytherin Common Room to find Draco's friends. He knew that they would need a little harder speech to be shut up. Remembering the last time he had had to go over all this trouble just because of two students who couldn't live with each other, he smiled when he thought of the two students. That time, things had gone well - better than well actually - but he wasn't so sure if this would end quite as 'happily ever after' as the last time had. But who knew?"

Whistling a funny Muggle song from a funny Muggle film called the Godfather the Headmaster of Hogwarts turned sharply right ten meters before the corridor curved that way and disappeared behind a tapestry. The whistled _'Speak Softly, Love' _could still be heard for a moment in the empty corridor.

_**A/N: **__As you see, it's still very unclear what this story is going to be. Slash or friendship or maybe not either but even worce hate than before? I have no clue on how to decide what should be the right way to go, so I'd be happy to get some constructive ideas about it. I also (once again) welcome all the critisism you've got! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed (if you didn't, please tell me why so I'll become a better writer)!_

The Godfather-films and books ROCK! :D

_the next chapter will be..._

(NameStillUnclear) : _After the Christmas Holidays everyone notices that Draco's personality has suffered radical changes: questioning his father's lifestyle and views, Draco becomes a Slytherin outcast. Meanwhile, even though no-one has told Harry anything about Draco and even when his friends try their best to distract him, Harry is dangerously too curious about the blonde Slytherin he doesn't remember to have hardly ever seen in the school, but who still feels strangely familiar and who's name causes a strong "dejá vu". _


End file.
